


Summer lovin'

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Crushes, M/M, Picnics, Summer Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The skating season is over and just to calm down Yuuri and Victor invited everyone over to Hasetsu for a nice vacation and some summer festival celebration.How the conversation ended up about crushes is anyone's guess. But why it causes for Phichit and Yuuri to have a fall-out???And it appears not everybody was aware of some tiny detail concerning Yuuri and his love for Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 48 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I can't even imagine how much joy writing Yuri on Ice stories have given me. This series has given me my L words indeed.
> 
> Probably missed a few tags. :}

It was hot, which is not a big surprise seeing it was summer. It was humid, again a very normal thing for a seaside town. There was a large group of foreigners all dressed in Kinbei or Yukata, but tourism had been increasing in the past year. So seeing them at this years Summer festival, was not that surprising. Every one of those foreigners being friends of the town celebrity, just meant others would come as well. So all in all it should have been a great picnic, if not for the angry glares between one of the hosts and one of his guests.

It's Yuri who realizes it first that something is off, but after pointing it out to Otabek they decide -or better said Otabek advises Yuri- to stay out of it. Sara is the second one to figure it out, but both Mickey as Emil tell her to not interfere. So she goes to Mila, who informs Georgi, who then tries to and fails to sign in Victor. Leo and Guang-Hong are next to connect the dots, if only for them being pulled in more selfies than normally. Even Seung Gil picks up on the cold front, mostly because he is feeling more cheerful than the two involved and that is a new experience in and on it's own. And when Chris tries to make a comment to one of them and gets a bit of a sarcastic sneer, he decides to make Victor see what is going on. Victor just stares and wonders. In the end it's Minami, still overwhelmed by all the skaters around him who says something about it.

"Yuuri-san? Why are you and Phichit-san glaring at each other? I thought you were friends?" Everybody falls silent after that. 

It's not that they don't want to know, and they are glad somebody asked but the fact that both Yuuri and Phichit respond to the question by actually looking at each other with murder in their eyes make them wish somebody had told the skater to not say anything about it. Of course Yuri feels the need to mumble that he finds it hard to believe Minami is older than him, but says nothing out loud after Otabek nudges him and gives him a raised eyebrow. 

"If you really want to know, ask him. He's the unreasonable one." Yuuri grumbles in a way fitting for the other Yuri. Phichit at this puffs hid cheeks like a hamster. And just turns in a way so that he doesn't need to look at Yuuri.

"Better to be unreasonable, than obstinate and childish." Yuuri's looks would have sent daggers into Phichits back if possible. 

At that most skaters are debating with themselves to either change the subject in hopes to lighten things up or to pester the two and get to the how and why. Guang tries to change the subject by asking Phichit if he can upload one of the pictures he took to his IG account. But this question results in Yuuri making a sound that sounds almost as a snicker. Phichit in turn gets white around the nose and actually yells for him to shut his Yap. Guang apologizes and scoots closer to Leo, who puts a protective arm around him. 

To everyone's great astonishment this doesn't lead to Yuuri going out of his way to say sorry. Instead he just grins an I-told-you-so smirk at Phichit and folds his arms in front of his chest. Phichit responds by starting to tremble. Leaving everybody to fear that he might starts crying, but he then starts by saying some things in Thai and no one has any doubt simply by the tone of his voice that it is not polite speech he's using. Yuuri's face just goes blank for a moment, till he too says something in Thai that can not be taken polite. At this Yuri is done and decides to ignore Otabek's hand on his leg, trying to keep him calm.

"Look unless Katsudon there stepped on one of your bloody hamsters there is no reason for either of you to ruin this afternoon. So spit it out. What the *Bleep* are you two going on about. And do not try to sugar coat it, I've know both of you well enough that it is probably something stupid." 

Yuuri's chest deflates almost instantly and Phichit's eyes water up, making Seung Gil pass him a tissue. 

"I would never..." "How can you even..." "That is just cruel to..." "Why would you.." Phichit blows his nose and Yuuri passes him a new tissue. Both look at Yuri as if he hurt them physically. Making him scoot over against Otabek. 

Well at least this changed the atmosphere but the two still seem not willing to talk about it. But now it looks more like they are trying to make the other speak first by glancing at each other. Victor moves closer to Yuuri and puts his arm around his shoulders. But Yuuri shrugs him of and drops them low. Now both of them just look down. There is a quick exchange in looks at which Yuuri sighs. Seems what ever transpired he is the one to tell.

"I don't know if you'll get it. You might think it's stupid," At this Yuri snorts, but doesn't say any thing louder. "it's just that we were talking and somehow we ended up discussing having a crush on somebody." Yuuri looks around at everybody there.

"You know how it can be that it is obvious to anybody who have a crush on each other, or even a one-sided one but that the person that is the object of said crush completely miss it." At this several glances go between some skaters to other skaters and some eyes even meet, which lead to some blushing.   
"When Phichit said something about somebody having a crush on me and me not seeing it, I felt the need to point out the ones I was certain he was missing himself. And well,"

Yuuri rubs his hands over his legs and starts blushing ferociously. At this all the skaters are just staring at the two. Maybe they don't want this conversation to continue. 

"I told him that for somebody unable to realize that the person he loves has a crush on him while living in the same house for months there was no way he could judge something like that."

"At which we well, had an argument." Victor just looks surprised.

"But when did you guys have this argument, I mean. You seemed your normal selves this morning and no one of us heard you two raise a word before the deathglares." At this Victor stops when he notices both of them glance at their phones. 

Before anyone can stop them Chris swoops in and takes Yuuri's phone and Emil snatches Phichit. It doesn't take either one of them long to find the private message thread, in their call logs. But when both skaters turn pale instead of saying what they are reading, the other skaters can't control themselves anymore and soon the phones are being pulled from hands and the conversation read. No one says anything out loud, they just read, turn pale and have the phone snatched. Yuuri just buries his face in his hands and Phichit looks like he's on the verge to panic himself in an anxiety attack. 

When Yuri reads it and tries to toss the phone, Seung Gil grabs it and stares him down. All Victor has to do is stick out his hand to Minami to get the phone the skater is holding. They are the last to read it in silence, but unlike the others neither of them turn pale.  
Victor just goes, "Ha, thought so." at some points, but gives the phone to Yuuri without any further comment. And Seung Gil reads it in silence before turning the phone off and handing it back to Phichit. He does smile, for as far as you can call the uplift of his mouths corner call a smile. "Seems right as far as I can see." This makes Phichit blush ferociously. 

The skaters just sit in silence for a while, giving each other heavy glances. Some, like Mickey, do something a bit more bold. Emil has twisted his hands together in his lap after reading and stopped making eye contact, so when Mickey puts his hand over them and squeezes slightly he nearly jumps. This makes Sara giggle, seems her brother really hadn't noticed before. She then glances at Seung Gil who gives her a cool stare, she nods to him that she finally understands and that she won't bother him again, he nods that he accepts. Mila just gives a sad sigh looking at Otabek, maybe she had known it already. Yuri and Otabek just look at one another than to there hands and back to one another, but decide that for now just friends is good enough. Leo and Guang hold hands and smile at each other. Georgi just smiles at everybody and Minami blushes at his realization that he was everything but subtle. 

Chris on the other hand seems to be working something out and comes up an answer short. So he decides that there can be no harm done to just ask.

"Yuuri? How come both of you seem very good in pinpointing all the crushes going around you both. You could point out every crush everyone had on Phichit, every crush Phichit had on other's, but that Phichit could only point out all the people that had in one way or another had a crush on you? But there was no mention of all the crushes you had." 

Several other skaters chime in. Considering that conversation had laid all of them out in the open it was only fair if they had more on Yuuri's love-life. And even Victor looks a bit surprised, he had not realized that. Both Yuuri and Phichit look at each other in amazement and bury the hatched by bursting out in laughter.

"Honestly." He points at Victor in a discriminating way and puffs out. "I've had a crush on that Idiot since I was twelve! I don't even think I know how to be remotely interested in anyone else." He then sits back and smiles at them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> As always I love seeing people like my work and I appreciate every comment and Kudo.
> 
> Also drop by on my Tumblr. There is more to me than just Yuri!!! on Ice. :}


End file.
